


Late

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-02
Updated: 2008-04-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Late

**Title:** Late  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Late  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance, humor  
 **A/N:** Ron makes a resolution.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Late

~

Ron skidded to a stop at the door of the chapel. Head lowered, he hurried to join his friends at the altar, sure he could feel his mother glaring.

“Forgot to set your wand?” Harry whispered.

Ron nodded. “At least I beat the bride,” he said.

Dean snickered. “Only just. Here she comes.”

Head snapping up, Ron watched Hermione walk towards them. She spared Ron a glare before taking Dean’s arm and turning to face the minister.

“If you’re late for _our_ wedding,” Harry threatened, “your wedding night will be very lonely.”

Ron resolved to get a Muggle alarm clock.

~


End file.
